The type of capsule in this text comprises, in the prior art solutions:                a cup-shaped external rigid body comprising a bottom which can be pierced and a top opening provided with a collar (normally, but without presenting limits, defining a frustoconical shape);        a liquid filtering chamber, engaging with the top opening of the external body and housed inside the body itself, to define a containment and infusion chamber for a product (for example powders or granules) to be mixed with a pressurised liquid;        a flexible sheet for hermetically sealing the top opening of the rigid body and of the filtering chamber and intended (usually, but without presenting limits) to be pierced by a nozzle for feeding a pressurised liquid.        
The capsule made in that way is used in machines for dispensing beverages comprising a seat for housing said capsules.
The capsule sheet lid is pierced by a tip for supplying the pressurised liquid (hot water) which is distributed in the filter element and descends evenly in the body, mixing with the powdered or granulated product.
In light of this, the bottom of the rigid body can be pierced using various types of units such as pointed and hollow elements designed to penetrate deeply and guide the mixture obtained towards the dispensing nozzle.
A method and a machine for producing this type of capsules is known from patent document EP 2.093.148.